Quinces and Digimon
by White Pixie-Stick
Summary: "Wait, WHAT!" screamed Davis as he looked at Ken with unbelieving eyes, "you have a half Brother?"   Ken sighed for what felt like the tenth time "Yes Davis, i don't know why you can't believe it… TK and Kari don't have a problem with it".  Chad x Uryu
1. Meetings and Greetings

**I have had for quite awhile had an idea to make a story where Uryu from Bleach and Ken from Digimon Adventure 02 are brothers, or well half brothers.**

"Wait, WHAT!" screamed Davis as he looked at Ken with unbelieving eyes, "you have a half Brother?"

Ken sighed for what felt like the tenth time "Yes Davis, i don't know why you can't believe it… TK and Kari don't have a problem with it".

"Its not that i have a problem with it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only knew for 2 weeks and have only meet him twice." Ken mumbled as he looked down to the grown. " I don't, i just can't believe it. how do you have a half brother?" TK asked as he looked at Ken, Kari and Davis agreed behind him.

Ken looked away saying "My mother was married before my father, my Biological father, Ryuken isn't very nice. Ryuken had a son 4 years older than me."

"SWEET he is the same age as Matt and Tai. perhaps they could be friends" TK half yelled half screamed almost jumping up and down.

Ken smiled at the idea and nodded at TK, "come on we have to get to class" he said smiling glad he had transferred so he could see his friends.

They all started to run to their class as the bell went.

/#/#/ - After School - /#/#/

"Wait, WHAT! You have a half brother?" Tai said looking at ken with wide eyes. Ken looked at him with a weird expression "you know you and Davis are so a-like". Matt, Izzy and Joe just started to laugh soon all of the destined except Tai and Davis Started to laugh.

Cody looked at Ken after he calmed down, "so dose he look like you" he asked softly as they walked to the park. "Actually, i kinda invited him here to meet you if that was okay?" Ken said as he stopped walking and his checks aflame.

Yolei looked excited as she practically skipped the rest of the way "That is so cool, When is he meeting up with us?" she said smiling bright.

"i think i see him right their" Ken said with a bright smile, making Yolei almost melt.

they all looked at who Ken was looking at and saw a young man with blue-ish black hair rectangle glasses and in a school uniform, he was very pale and quite slight in build. As he looked up and saw Ken and started to walk to him, "hi Ken, are these your friends?" Kens brother said as he caught up to them.

"Guys this is my brother Ishida Uryu." Ken said and then turned to his brother "Ryu-nii these are my friends Motomiya Daisuke, Inoue Yolie, Hida Cody, Takaishi Takeru, Kamiya Kari, Kamiya Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Koushiro Izumi and Kido Joe" Ken said pointing to all his friends smiling as he saw all his friends warm up to him.

"it is all very nice to meet you all, perhaps next time Ken you can meet my friends" Uryu said smiling slightly as he pushed up his glasses.

"i am sorry Ken but i cannot stay for long, i promised a friend of mine to help with his homework, so i can only stay for ten more minutes" Uryu spoke quietly to ken, although every one heard. "thats fine, perhaps you could invite your friends next time" Ken mumbled knowing that it would take quiet a-while for his brother to get him home.

"until next time" Uyru said waving good bye after they spoke, more liked asked him questions.

"he seems really nice, i like him. Plus he is so cute!" Yolie said blushing whilst Kari agreed with him.

**I know that Uryu is not himself in this story but i think he just wants to have a good relationship with kens friends.**

**:D Please read and review **


	2. Homework and Strawberries

**wow not even a day and i have updated.**

**i really like writing this story and hope you can leave some reviews if you want me to write something into the story or just give me some constructive criticism.**

Uryu sighed as he hurried to Ichigos house, he couldn't believe he had to touter some stupid substitute Soul reaper where he could of spent the time with his brother Ken. Uryu quite liked Ken, he was nice a little shy and didn't mind the fact that he was dating another boy.

Uryu blushed darkly as he thought of the other boy, Chad was a gentle giant and was very supportive when Uyru's father kicked him out when he found out he was gay. He was very glad to live with the bigger man now, excited that he didn't have to live alone.

Which Uryu thought was weird he didn't do that much to hide the fact he was a bit more feminine than other guys, enjoying fashion, sowing and shopping. Uryu knocked politely on the door as he waited, hoping that Yuzu would open the door he didn't think that his heart could take another surprise attack from Ichigos father, Isshin.

"Hello Uryu-kun, are you here to see Ichigo" Yuzu said snapping Uryu out of his daze. "oh hello Yuzu-chan yes i am meant to help him with his home work.". Yuzu nodded and invited him in smiling, "good luck teaching strawberry anything" Karren said form where she sat on the couch, "thanks, i think i'll need it" Uryu said grimacing at the though of being alone with Ichigo and trying to teach him. It seems that whenever they get together they always scream and never get any work done.

"OI ICHIGO, you better be ready!" Uryu yelled going up the stairs. when he got into ichigo's room he saw him playing one of his stupid fighting games. Uryu sighed as he kicked Ichigo and asked "where is your home work?".

"eh i was waiting for you?" Ichigo said though it almost seemed like he was asking a question. "well then i suppose you better get it out" Uryu said smiling though you could see his eyebrow twitching.

"Yes sir" ichigo said chucking stuff out of his bag to search for it. "So how was the meeting with your half brother? Ken right?" ichigo asked when he finally found it "Short, because someone needed help with their home work" Uryu said giving Ichigo an evil look.

"sorry man, eh so how is chad" Ichigo asked whilst pointing out what he needed help with. "good thanks, your meant to carry the one. Perhaps next time you should come"

"thanks, and i think that is cool. has ken met chad?"

"yeah he has, i think they liked each other. So is there anything else you need help with?" Uryu asked quite surprised that they had gone so long without an argument. It seemed really strange.

A peaceful silence came over them and they worked hard and Uryu answered any questions Ichigo asked. "well see you later four eyes, thanks for your help" Ichigo said trying to anger Uryu. "no problem Straberry, i know some berries have trouble with new information that has more one syllable" uryu said smirking as ichigo turned red and he waved good bye to Isshin.

"good bye second son, visit soon" Isshin said with tears in his eyes as Uryu walked down the street. He could faintly hear a 'shut up you old man' which had to be ichigo. Uryu smiled as he ran towards his new home.

**Next time;**

**a flash back where we learn **

**how Uryu and chad got together**

**and their friends reaction**


	3. Flashbacks of love

**i know i promised i would get their friends reactions this chapter but it seemed too long,**

**i will have it up tomorrow.**

Uryu Sighed as he walked to Chads apartment, it took perhaps half an hour form ichigo's. But it felt SO long. 'I can't believe this … i am away from my so called father, i have heaps of friends, a younger brother and someone i love so much.' Uryu thought with a slight blush on his checks. When he started going out with chad he had opened up more and had made a few more friends.

Uryu smiled as he remembered how they got together.

/#/#/ Flash back/#/#/

_Uryu looked at Chad happily. The bigger man had, had a few drinks as they were at a party, whose name escapes the quincy right now. They are Currently talking about Chads family, most were happy tales from his childhood. Like the time he lifted the families dining table over his head when he was 8._

_The thought bought a smile to the dark boys headed boy's face thinking how much Chad's mother would of loved that._

_"Ryu-chan" Chad said a-bit dazed from the alcohol, Uryu didn't have the heart to correct the gentle giant. "yes Chad, do you need anything? the quincy asked politely._

_"Could you take me home? I tend to get a bit distracted when i drink this much?"_

_Uryu thought perhaps he was sober but the thought quickly excited his mind as he saw Chad trying to get up. 'He is staggering quite a bit', Uryu knew he couldn't leave Chad like that._

_"Sure Chad, we could go right now. No one will miss us with the life of the party still here." Uryu said pointing to Ichigo, who was currently doing the chicken dance on a table in a too too. The Quincy had gathered quiet a bit of black mail that he couldn't wait to use._

_After a struggle and Keigo whining and telling them to stay they were finally out and had started walking/stumbling to chads house. "you know you should stay over my house tonight, by the time we get there it would be ….. to dark from someone to walk by themselves." _

_Uryu nodded in agreement knowing that it would be useless to argue._

_"you know i think you look really cute today Ryu-chan "Chad said looking at Uryu, who was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and a blue strip down it. _

_"Thanks Chad " Uryu said blushing darkly._

_Ryu-chan i have this friend, who really likes someone but is afraid to admit their feelings. But i think they should , but he won't. But the guy he likes is really pretty and,,,,," As chad rambled Uryu looked confused at him but slightly hopeful._

_"So what do you think they should do" Chad said apparently finished._

_"ace hum i think they should go for it." and the next thing Uryu knew Chad had leant down to kiss him. _

_"will you be my boyfriend?" Chad asked face aflame. Uryu who couldn't trust his voice yet just nodded shocked._

/#/#/ End Flashback /#/#/

Uryu smiled as he looked at the door of Chads apartment and went in excited to tell him what happened today.

**Just some uryu chad fluff for the next chapter! **

**please review**


End file.
